tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Gordon
Thomas and Gordon, retitled Thomas Gets Tricked in American releases, is the very first episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, excluding the Unaired Pilot. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode: A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989, and later reaired in Stacy Forgets Her Name in 1993. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines, especially Gordon, the big blue engine who pulls express trains. One day, Gordon returns from a long journey and wants a rest, so he finds a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas comes up in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder. This wakes the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he plots revenge on Thomas to show him what hard work really is. The next morning, Thomas' crew is unable to make him start. Gordon impatiently waits outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally, Thomas starts. He hurries to get the express coaches and brings them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacts his plan and quickly backs down, couples to his train and hurries his passengers to get in. Thomas usually pushes from behind the big trains get to help them get a good start, but he is always uncoupled from the coaches first. This time, however, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple him and Gordon quickly starts off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon races through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he can to show Thomas how hard it is to pull the express. It is not long before Thomas is quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines come to a stop at a station. Thomas has never gone that fast before and is very tired and feels very silly. He has a nice long drink from the water tower and puffs wearily home as learns to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie or Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * The Quarry Tramroad * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Bus Yard * The Viaduct * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine, which is based on a real event that was happened at Liverpool station with an express train who lived with the pilot. * The events of this episode were remade in CGI for the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. * Gordon is seen backing down on his train as Henry leaves Knapford at the beginning of the restored version. * The title card was used on the first five seasons as well as the eighth season in the Greek dub. * When the narrator introduces Thomas, he is on The Quarry Tramroad. * In George Carlin's narration, when Thomas shouts "You can't catch me!" he says it in a mocking singsong. In both Ringo Starr's narrations, he does not. * In the original version, the studio equipment and edge of sets are not seen, but in the restored version, there are. * Music cues from this episode were used in some audiobooks of Thomas and Friends, which were only released in Germany. Goofs * In the very first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox and the edge of his boiler is chipped. In the same shot when he starts rolling his eyes, his face moves just a little bit. * In the first shot of Thomas' wheels, the paint on his middle wheel is chipped and his smokebox is scratched. * When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express," there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. * Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. * In one scene, there is a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. * Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth. * When Gordon backs down on his train and shouts, "Get in quickly please!" something can be seen moving behind the station. * When Gordon is sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. * When Thomas stops inside Knapford at the beginning, Henry is in his new shape. * When Thomas wakes Gordon up the second time, the tracks in the siding in front of Gordon aren't connected to the buffers. Also Thomas' smoke vanishes due to a film cut. * In a rare picture, there is no one in Gordon's cab as he and Thomas cross the Viaduct. * When Henry leaves the station, Gordon's eyes are a bit wonky. * When Henry and James puff out of Knapford, two of Henry's wheel arches are missing. * When Thomas puffs into Knapford in the opening scene, Henry has no coaches, in the next scene he leaves the station with coaches and a brake van. *In the restored version: **The top of the set can be seen over the church, when James and Henry pass by. **Studio equipment can be seen as Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend. **When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set is visible. **When Thomas backs up to the turntable, a camera stand is visible, and a small white mark is visible on his tank in the UK narration. **Just before Thomas starts puffing to the water tower, the track ends behind him. **In the closeup of Gordon smiling, there is studio equipment in the back, Thomas and the Express disappear, and his tender bounces a little. *On the Amazon Prime digital release of the Classic Series, this episode features an excerpt of one of Ringo Starr's narrations when Gordon stops at Wellsworth. *When Thomas puffs up to the coaches at Knapford, a workman is seen next to the coaches, but in the shot where Thomas puffs backwards, the workman disappears. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and Gordon * Board Books - Thomas and Gordon * Magazine Stories - Thomas and Gordon * My Thomas Story Library - Thomas (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasandGordonUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:ThomasandGordontitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card File:ThomasandGordontitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedStrandVCILogo.png|1990 US title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedandOtherStoriesDVDtitlecard.jpg|1992 US title card File:ThomasgetsTrickedUStitlecard.png|2006 US title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories title card File:ThomasandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandGordonSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ThomasandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:ThomasandGordonKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean title card File:ThomasandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:ThomasandGordonGermanTitleCard.PNG|German title card File:ThomasandGordonSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasandGordonRussianTitleCard.PNG|Russian title card File:ThomasandGordonJapaneserestoredtitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:ThomasandGordonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasandGordonHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew title card File:ThomasandGordon1.png|Note: Studio equipment reflection on boiler File:ThomasandGordon2.png|Note: Chipped paint on middle wheel File:ThomasandGordon3.png|Thomas' Funnel File:ThomasandGordon4.png|Note: Chipped tank File:ThomasandGordon90.png|Thomas File:ThomasandGordon5.png File:ThomasandGordon6.png|Henry and Thomas File:ThomasandGordon7.png File:ThomasandGordon92.png File:ThomasandGordon8.png|Henry and Gordon File:ThomasandGordon9.png File:ThomasandGordon10.png|Note: The top of set above church File:ThomasandGordon86.png File:ThomasandGordon11.png|Thomas shunting a truck File:ThomasandGordon12.png|Gordon File:ThomasandGordon13.png|Thomas' Whistle File:ThomasandGordon96.png File:ThomasandGordon15.png|A surprised Gordon File:ThomasandGordon16.png|Gordon pulling the express File:ThomasandGordon17.png|Thomas and a sleeping Gordon File:ThomasandGordon98.png File:ThomasandGordon99.png File:ThomasandGordon18.png File:ThomasandGordon19.png|An angry Gordon File:ThomasandGordon20.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandGordon21.png|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandGordon22.png|Thomas' firebox File:ThomasandGordon23.png|Thomas' crew File:ThomasandGordon24.png|Sir Topham Hatt and the passengers File:ThomasandGordon25.png File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:ThomasandGordon101.png File:ThomasandGordon27.png File:ThomasandGordon28.png File:ThomasandGordon29.png File:ThomasandGordon30.png|Gordon's wheels File:ThomasandGordon31.png File:ThomasandGordon32.png|Gordon's whistle File:ThomasandGordon33.png|Green express coaches File:ThomasandGordon34.png File:ThomasandGordon35.png|Knapford Bus Sheds File:ThomasandGordon36.png|Note: The camera tripod on the left File:ThomasandGordon37.png|Henry's Tunnel File:ThomasandGordon38.png File:ThomasandGordon39.png|Note: The train is missing File:ThomasandGordon40.png|Note: The edge of set is visible File:ThomasandGordon41.png|Note: The train is also missing File:ThomasandGordon42.png File:ThomasandGordon43.png File:ThomasandGordon44.png|Wellsworth File:ThomasandGordon45.png|Note: The camera stand on the left File:ThomasandGordon46.png File:ThomasandGordon47.png|Note: The camera stand shadow File:ThomasandGordon48.png|Thomas on the turntable File:ThomasandGordon49.png File:ThomasandGordon50.png File:ThomasandGordon52.png|A signal box and a water tower File:ThomasandGordon53.png File:ThomasandGordon54.png|The viaduct File:ThomasandGordon14.jpg File:ThomasandGordon16.jpg File:ThomasandGordon84.jpg File:ThomasandGordon67.jpg File:ThomasandGordon69.png File:ThomasandGordon68.jpg File:ThomasandGordon66.jpg File:ThomasandGordon62.png File:ThomasandGordon15.jpg File:ThomasandGordon64.png File:ThomasandGordon17.jpg ThomasandGordon71.png|A rare picture of Thomas File:ThomasandGordon88.png File:ThomasandGordon64.jpg File:ThomasandGordon85.png File:ThomasandGordon70.jpg File:ThomasandGordon65.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasandGordon(book).png|2016 Book File:ThomasandGordon(boardbook).png|Board Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomas.png|2003 Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:Thomas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:ThomasWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Korea).jpg|Korean Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybook(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarybookandCD(Norwegian).jpg|Norwegian book and CD File:ThomasStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpeg|Polish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasChinese.JPG|Chinese Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibrarySwedish.jpg|Swedish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryThomasJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library Book File:ThomasStoryLibraryRussian.JPG|Russian Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasFinnishCover.jpeg|Finnish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomasSpanishBook.jpg|Spanish Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookThomasFrenchCover.jpeg|French Story Library Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookThomasDutchCover.jpeg|Dutch Story Library Book Episode File:Thomas And Gordon - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas Gets Tricked - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas Gets Tricked - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations